


3:14 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open when many tarantulas appeared near the farm.





	3:14 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open when many tarantulas appeared near the farm before he wondered if he was able to take a walk.

THE END


End file.
